You smile I smile
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Bellamy wants to watch the sunrise, Murphy just wants to watch Bellamy smile. R&R:)


Disclaimer: This is a SLASH! Fic so if you don't like don't read.

I love The 100, Murphy has to be my favourite even if he is a bit a dick head :)

Don't know why I ship these two I just do aha so look out for more fics about them in the future. Don't know if they have a ship name or not so I'm just gonna call them Murphemy for now. Enjoy

"This view is perfect isn't it?" Bellamy asked, his voice low as he looked over at Murphy, a slow smile spreading on his face as he gazed at the young man lounging on the floor beside him, feet hanging off the rocks edge just skimming the water's surface. He stared at Murphy for a few seconds, enjoying the view of his campmate staring back at him with that faraway look in his eye before clearing his throat.

"Yeah." Murphy answered absently, to distracted by bellemys smile to really pay attention. Bellemys smile alone could drive him mad.

It never failed to amazing Murphy how much he loved Bellemy to the point that he actually had a favorite thing about the older, Murphy had known for quite some time even before they were sent to earth that he was different and he was totally excepting of that even if others weren't.

He loved Bellemys smile, it was the way that he never just simply smiled with his lips like a normal person. No, it would stretch all the way up to his eyes, crinkling the corners and make his brown eyes seem even brighter, if only for a second. Yeah, it was sort of lopsided and he always showed a bit too much teeth, but Murphy loved it nevertheless. In his opinion, Bellemy never smiled enough. So when he did, it felt like he was treating Murphy to a special surprise just for him.

"Murphy?" Bellemy asked, raising an eyebrow as he shifted his weight to lean back on his elbows. "You okay?"

"What? I'm fine." Murphy looked away, out at the river in front of them. The sun was just rising, it was too early for anyone else to be up except people on patrol but Bellemy insisted on them waking early so they could check the perimeter incase any grounders showed up but Murphy knew he really just wanted watch the sunrise. Apparently it was on his bucket list.

Bellemy chuckled, then casually leaned back up to wrap an arm around brunet, pulling him into his side making Murphy tense a little. "Really? Cause you made that weird little face of yours." He whispered down in Murphy's ear, grinning at Murphy's un sureness As he shifted closer.

"What face?" Murphy muttered biting his lip and looked up at him just in time to see Bellemys grin before sticking his face down into his own, nose centimeters away.

"Oh I don't know...just the one you make when you're thinking about how handsome I am." He nuzzled his nose into Murphys. "what!? no I don't.." Murphy stammered blushing, Bellemy rolled his eyes before fully pulling him onto his lap, laughing as Murphy immediately latched onto his shoulders for support. The younger wasn't used to Bellemys manhandling so he only scowled a bit flustered at their closeness before settling down and hesitantly securing his arms behind Bellemys neck.

"Okay...so I was thinking about you so what." He admitted, shifting his hands so that they lay flat on Bellemys strong chest.

"Hmm...so which part of me exactly?" He whispered, his lips grazing Murphy's as he spoke.

Absently, Murphy flexed his fingers, squeezing Bellemys firm chest as he leaned up and brushed his lips against Bellemys. "Your smile." He whispered before kissing him. It was light, unsure, but it was enough of a tease to make Bellemy groan.

"My smile?" Bellemy questioned absently, nibbling on Murphy's lower lip.

"Yeah." Murphy kissed the corner of his mouth before he quickly pushed Bellemy onto his back and settled his weight atop his stomach. "I really like your smile." He grinned and nibbled the older's lip.

At that he chuckled and ran his hands up and down Murphy's spine, resting his hands at the small of his back. "I really like your smile too, Murph." He sighed and shifted so his back lay flat against the rock.

Of course, the peace couldn't last forever and soon the early morning quiet was broken by the faint shouting of the other campers just waking up, interrupting the two.

"We should get ready." Murphy sighed and pressed a firm kiss to Bellemys lip. "Everyone's waking up."

Absently he hummed, and gently sucked on Murphy's lower lip. "Yeah. See you later?"

Murphy grinned and pushed himself up a little to see Bellemys face. "You're on patrol again tonight right?"

"Of course. The grounders could attack at any moment, were else would I be?"

"We should just attack them already."

Bellemy rolled his eyes but couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face. "I would if I could but you know princess Murphy. I would if I could."


End file.
